hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Kerry (S3-S1)
Allison Kerry has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in SAW VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking SAW VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. ** WARNING: This wiki page does display graphic content that is VERY crucial towards the character. Allison Kerry is a main central character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "Looks like our friend Jigsaw likes to book himself front row seats to his own sick little games." - Allison Kerry Life And Career Allison Kerry was born on December 22nd, 1968 in Queens, New York, where she lived and did well in school. Her father was a police officer like his father before him, and after graduating from high school, Allison became highly interested in criminology and decided to pursue a career as a detective. Sometime after graduating from college, she moved to Los Angeles where she joined the Los Angeles Police Department and earned a respectable reputation among the department. Some years later, Allison formed a relationship with Detective Eric Matthews, and the two got into an extra-marital affair that cost Eric his marriage and family life, and it was also around this time that the once-respected Eric began abusing his power and framed people for crimes they weren't guilty of, using false evidence to obtain their convictions. Eric and Allison's careers were both stained by these events, and their relationship crumbled. Jigsaw Around the Spring of 2005, Allison assisted veteran detective David Tapp and his partner Steven Sing with the investigation of The Jigsaw Killer, a serial killer who had been terrorizing the Downtown Los Angeles area and was making headlines with his games of torture and survival that were meant to test his victims' will to live and change them for the better, rather than kill them. After Tapp was discharged from the police force following an unauthorized raid on the killer's hideout that resulted in the death of Sing, Allison was assigned to head the Jigsaw case. She became an expert of sorts on the case and used her past knowledge of profiling and criminology to profile the elusive killer. For the Summer of 2005, there were no new leads and the killer was nowhere to be found, but in October that year, there was a major break in the case when Lawrence Gordon, a neurosurgeon at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, was found by a passing motorist in the streets. Gordon was dirty and bloody, and his right foot appeared to have been severed off. Gordon was immediately rushed into the emergency room at the hospital and treated, barely saved in the nick of time. When Gordon mentioned that he was abducted by Jigsaw, Allison was called in to investigate. Gordon told her his account of being abducted in an underground parking lot below an old hotel after seeing his mistress, and from there awoke in an industrial sewer bathroom with an amateur photographer named Adam Faulkner. They both awoke to find themselves chained to pipes with manacles, and with a corpse in the middle of the bathroom. The two terrified captives learned from micro-cassette tapes that Gordon's objective to win his "game" was to kill Adam by six on the clock, otherwise his wife and daughter would die. Gordon told his account including how he eventually sawed off his foot using a hacksaw that Jigsaw had provided for them, and how he shot Adam (who didn't die) and how Zep Hindle, an orderly at Angel Of Mercy, was killed by Adam. Zep was now suspected of being Jigsaw, but when Gordon was asked about the whereabouts of the bathroom, he didn't remember. It was also around this time when Allison would have contacted the Los Angeles FBI field office and began to relay information to FBI agents Peter Strahm and Lindsey Perez. In Charge After the break, the Jigsaw case went cold again, until April 2006, when the corpse of one of Eric's informants, Michael Marks, was discovered by asbestos cleaners in the city sewers. Marks had been killed by a gruesome mask contraption around his head, and it was at his murder scene that a message was found for Eric, and it wasn't long before the LAPD was able to locate Jigsaw's hideout following a clue on the mask. Banding together with a SWAT team, Allison, Eric and other officers stormed the old Wilson Steel mill in Downtown L.A.'s industrial district, and found Jigsaw waiting for them in his lair. Jigsaw was handcuffed and ready to be detained, when the officers at the scene discovered that a game was being played inside a decrepit old house rigged with more of the madman's deadly contraptions, with eight victims inside the house including Eric's teenage son, Daniel. Allison tried to calm down Eric throughout the ordeal, who was extremely angry at Jigsaw (later revealed to be John Kramer, a former toy designer and civil engineer for Standard Engineering Limited who was stricken with cancer). Allison's attempts to calm him down were ultimately futile, with Eric viciously beating John after interrogating him and discovering that the victims in the house were the people whom Eric framed. Eric demanded to be taken to the house and he fled the scene with Kramer, while Allison watched the monitors with the footage of the deadly ordeal. It was later learned that the footage wasn't live but in fact pre-recorded. It was also discovered later that Daniel had been in the hideout the entire time, being held inside a safe near Kramer's work desk. It was with a horrific realization that had Eric been patient and calm, he would've been re-united with Daniel on the spot. A while went by with no new clues, although Jigsaw's identity was finally known and he was among the Most Wanted. Eric was now a missing person, his whereabouts unknown to Allison and the rest of the LAPD. There was a new break in the case in October 2006, when the remains of a repeat prison offender named Troy LaRose were found inside an elementary school classroom, LaRose having been killed in a trap consisting of chains and a nailbomb. LaRose failed to win his game, but it was then that Allison realized that his trap was unwinnable, with the door to the classroom welded shut, making escape and ultimately survival impossible. Puzzled by the unwinnable game, Allison went to her apartment and took a long hot bath then after she was done she had seen the reflection of her former partner and lover Eric Matthews in the mirror although this was just the product of her own imagination. Afterwards Allison examined the instructional VHS tape recovered from LaRose's murder scene, when she realized an intruder was in her home. She was going over the paperwork when the TV switched to a video feed of herself on the bed, and grabbing her Sig Sauer P226 pistol from the nightstand, she fires off a few shots through the closet door, believing the intruder was already inside. "Dead... On The Inside" As she inspected the closet and finding nothing but the actual camera that was recording, Allison was jumped by the intruder and kidnapped, and brought to a dingy sewer where she would be placed into a gruesome contraption that was hooked into her ribcage and rigged to rip it apart if she failed to unlock it within a minute. To free herself, Allison would have to reach inside a jar of acid suspended near her and get the key before it dissolved, and unlock the padlock that secured the pincages of her trap in place. After painfully plunging her right hand inside the acid jar, she managed to get the key and quickly undid the padlock, but to her horror, her trap was impossible to survive. Allison could only scream in agony as her fate neared, when to her shock, she saw Amanda Young enter the scene, Amanda having been one of Eric's victims of his disorderly conduct. Amanda glared at Allison, when the trap activated and her ribcage was torn open and her abdominal area shredded apart. Allison's corpse became a nesting source for rats over the four days that passed following her death, before her corpse was discovered on October 21st by the LAPD. Lieutenant Rigg barged through an unsecured door to get to her remains, seeing that was was long gone before he could do anything to save her. Sometime soon after that, the LAPD and FBI were at the scene, and it was at the scene that FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm came to the conclusion that due to Amanda Young's small size and light body weight that she must've had help with Allison's trap and ultimately her demise. After the scene was cleared, Allison's remains were transported to the Los Angeles County Morgue at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital. A few days later Chief Logan of her precinct had announced that The Jigsaw Killer's murders were over and held a memorial along with Tapp, Sing, and Eric Matthews who was later found killed from a Jigsaw trap during Rigg's test. However unknown to anyone else, criminal scientists Doctors Bruno Trimble and Gary Vogel and had already gain a DNA sample of Allison's for their illegal cloning process and needed Allison and a few selective others including Steven Sing and Eric Matthews as their unwanted test subjects. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Rebirth Sometime just days after Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees' murderous rampage in Camp Forest Green, Allison Kerry had been cloned by a secretive scientist, presumably either Bruno Trimble and Gary Vogel. Kerry, unsure what happened and how she got there, was hellbent on revenge, and quickly contacted Lindsey Perez, whom was thought to be dead after she and Peter Strahm went through a test of their own and Perez having been mortally injured and was thought to be dead. Kerry and Perez headed their way to New York City where Amanda and Jason were last spotted, embarking a new rampage. Perez arrived at the latest scene, a Sky Tram station, stunning everyone before showing Kerry to everyone and seeing she was now "alive and well". Everyone was stunned, especially Hoffman, Rigg, and Eric. With assistance from Perez, Kerry joined them in their hunt in capturing them and either killing or arresting thing, though Kerry preferred killing them. Regular Appearance Allison stands five feet six inches tall and weighs one-hundred thirty-seven pounds. She has long red hair that's usually curly and has blue eyes. She usually wears casual clothing, but also wears dress clothing. On a very interesting note, Allison once had a navel piercing in the past prior to her death; it's unknown if she has another type of stud since her cloning or not. Trademark Gear Allison usually had carried her 9mm SIG-Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol, cellular phone, police badge and identification, and other detective gear such as a flashlight while she was a detective for the LAPD. However having since been cloned, she carries her usual detective gear as mention above, but now also received and carries another P226, a nickel-plated version of the pistol which features laser sighting installed on its grip. Category:Police Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Clones